The End & Beginning
by ABundleOfDaydreams
Summary: October 10th was the day Kyuubi attacked. It went differently this time. That night, there were two demon foxes.


Note: I don't own any of this though I wish I did. Also, I messed around with Naruto again and came up with this.

"Come on men! Just a little longer until Hokage-sama arrives!" roared a jounin, tossing kunais with explosive tags to the giant nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, rampaging towards the village.

"Move!" screamed a chunin as one of Kyuubi's tails flung downwards to crush a group of nin recuperating on a tree branch. The nin awaited death before blinking and seeing the tail that would have been their death in the mouth of a white fox.

_"Don't just stand there! Move!" _

The nin jumped away and everyone turned to the white fox noting that it was tinged blue and silver with ten tails swirling and twisting behind it. The nin was smaller and seemed almost delicate as the rabid Kyuubi glowered down at the other fox demon.

"There's two now," cursed an Anbu. "Though is that white on on our side?"

They all watched with baited breath as the two foxes tried to stare each other down before Kyuubi spat fire. The white fox batted it aside and slammed a paw down causing spikes of ice to rise.

_"Hmph! You think you canbeat me? You mangey old pelt of fleas! Just die in a den!" _screeched the Kyuubi.

_"Foolish kit, believing himself above the law," _laughed the white fox disdainfully, his jaw open wide to reveal razor sharp teeth. _"Die!"_

The battle ranged on, each fox spitting out attacks and insults. When they paused, the white fox was worse for wear, covered in burns and bites, blood oozing.

_"Your place is in a den, Healer! You've grown soft over the years!" _mocked Kyuubi, a glint in his eyes. The white fox tensed, but when the Kyuubi dashed forward in attack it was not him he ran towards, but at the nin.

There were shouts of warning from other nin, but it was too late for them to run. But when the Kyuubi bit down, it was not with a nin in his jaws, but the throat of the their protector. Kyuubi sank his teeth in and shook the smaller fox back and forth before it finally went limp. The battleground was silent as the last defense between the nin and Kyuubi was defeated. No one moved until a chunin cried out.

"It's Hokage-sama!"

Standing and staring astonishment at the other fox in Kyuubi's jaws was the Fourth Hokage. He stood with a child in his arms and a bleed redhead, Kushina, next to him.

The Kyuubi turned and regard the Hokage before tilting his head. He opened his jaw, the body of the white fox falling to the floor. Stepping forward, the fox demon spoke.

_"Little human, what will you do now that the Elder is dea-" _Kyuubi paused before turning to look at the supposedly dead ten tailed white fox who had raised his head, grinning.

_"I advise you to leave kit or else I will kill you." _he laughed mockingly, blood leaking from his mouth.

_"You wouldn't! You would die too!" _screeched the Kyuubi, flinching when the white fox howled in warning.

_"You broke the pact the Kitsune Clan had with Kami-sama and made me a liar, kit! Don't tell me what I will or will not do! I will END YOU!" _he growled. Kyuubi backed away before turning and running. The night was silent before the Hokage turned to the fox.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why did you try to kill one of your own kind for us? For humans"

_"Don't be arrogant, human. You played no part in this battle. This was simply an old fox making sure he kept his promise with a friend. That Kyuubi was what you would consider a rouge nin. It was my duty to kill him and you were simply civilians caught in the crossfire."_ The fox growled warningly, laying his head down and coughing blood. _"Keh, to think that young kit got the better of me. I need to rest these old bones."_

"That does not answer the question of who you are, Kitsune-san," reminded Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Hokage.

_"Well, well! If it isn't the monkey-gaki! I remember how much your sensei talked about you! Looks like you've gotten old in that time, almost time for you to return to the earth as well. It hasn't been that long, but then again you humans age so quickly. Lifespan of a flower." _The fox turned to regard the sun as it began its slow and steady rise up the sky. "To answer the question, I am Haku the former leader of the Kitsune Clan."


End file.
